Secret Life
by BrucasDelenaForever09
Summary: What if Damon was a dom and Elena was his sub? Well Damon has a secret to tell Elena that she doesn't know about him will Elena want to stay with him or will she run for the hills? Damon lives a life of control and structure. Elena is clumsy and not very organized that is until she turns into a vampire. Will this make her change and experiment with Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elena Gilbert was standing in front of the mirror trying to tame her out of control hair. She was suppose to go to an interview for an internship positions. She was dressed in a navy blue professional dress and very little make up, she wanted to be as natural as possible. She finally gave up on her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. Taking a step back she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed."**This will have to do."**She murmured to herself as she looked at the clock. Of course she was running late, she raced into her bedroom and put on her black pumps. Grabbing her purse and resume she was out the door.

Elena wanted to make sure she got to the interview on time, but at this rate she felt like she would be late. She got in the car driving off and arriving at the office building of Salvatore LLC. She sat in the car taking a deep breath and letting it out, she closed her eyes before opening them again. The building alone made Elena nervous was she cut out to even be an intern for this place. It was the best editing company in New Orleans. Editing, was something Elena always wanted to do. Its what she went to college for it what she pulled for even in high school and here she was about to be set out into the real world. Taking another deep breath she got out of the car and walked to the door, closing her eyes and pulling it open.

Even the inside was impressive, she looked around and then turned her attention to the receptionist seated in front of her. She put a smile on her face and headed towards the desk. Before Elena could speak the receptionist put up a finger signalling her to wait a moment. Elena stood patiently until the blonde was off the phone.**"What can I help you with?"** The receptionist looked up at Elena, looking her over. Even she didn't approve of what she was wearing.**"I..I uh, have an interview with Damon Salvatore."** Elena told the receptionist, the blonde looked at Elena.**"Name please."** The receptionist spoke and Elena gave her a warm smile.**"Elena Gilbert."** Elena murmured her name, and the receptionist picked up the phone calling god knows who.**"Yes, Katherine I have a Miss Gilbert here for mr. salvatore ."** The blonde told whoever was on the phone, she nodded and few times before hanging up. **"You may go up, take the second elevator to the tenth floor."** Elena nodded her head giving her a warm smile. **"Thank you."** Elena uttered before walking past the desk to the bay of elevators.

Pressing the up button she waited patiently, once she got on the elevator she pressed the number ten and waited. She tried to calm her nerves, she was never one to be any good at interviews and especially for a company that intimidated her like this one did. Hearing the ding signalling she was at the right floor. Stepping off she saw another blonde setting at a receptionist desk. **"Miss Gilbert?"** The blonde asked, and Elena nodded her head.** "Yes that's me."** Elena murmured walking toward the second blonde. Again it felt like the blonde was looking her over. **"Mr. Salvatore will be with you shortly, please have a seat."** The blonde told Elena. Elena turned on her heels, amazed she didn't fall face first onto the floor. She sat down in one of the chairs that was arranged in the waiting area. She sat her purse down, and pulled out her resume trying her best to make it straight again. **"Miss Gilbert."** Blonde number two called out, Elena stumbled out of her seat. **"Yes."** Elena uttered. **"Mr. Salvatore will see you now, please go through."** Blonde number two told Elena. Elena gave her a warm smile as she walked past the desk into his office.

Before she knew it she was face first in the office of the the impressive Damon Salvatore. She was always good at making a horrible first impression. Elena felt hands helping her up, she stood up rather clumsily and patted her dress down. Moving her hair out of her face, she looked up and came eye to eye with the man she was interviewing with. Elena blinked rapidly, woah he was hotter and much more younger than she had imagined. **"Miss Gilbert are you alright?"** Damon asked, snapping Elena out of her own world and back into reality. **"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm very clumsy, I'm sorry."** Elena murmured an excuse, though it was true she was very clumsy.** "No need to be sorry, come sit. I'm Damon Salvatore."** Damon extended his hand, Elena extended her own and shook it. Elena felt a shock run through her body, even though his hand was colder than most she blushed and nodded her head. Damon pointed to a chair Elena could sit in,and she not as clumsily sat down. **"Alright, shall we begin."** Damon asked and Elena nodded her head. **"Of course."** Elena uttered as she gave him a soft smile.

After Elena's interview was over she just wanted out of that office, she was offered the internship on the spot. So as she was leaving she kept thanking him.** "Thank you again,Mr. Salvatore."** Elena murmured to him with a warm smile, as she headed towards the door. Damon stood up and beating her to the door he opened it. **"Wanted to make sure you made it out."** Damon uttered to her as she walked through the door. **"That is very kind of you, thank you."** Elena murmured with a grin as she walked out of the office, Damon following her. **"Did you have a coat or anything?"** Damon asked her, and Elena shook her head. **"No,I didn't."** Elena told him and Damon pressed the down button for her. Blonde two was staring at them as if something was wrong with her. Elena felt uncomfortable and she just wanted to get out of there. Hearing the ding of the elevator, Elena hurried in. Turning to face him she smiled, **"Good bye Elena." **Damon uttered to her. "**Good bye Damon."** Elena murmured back just as the doors closed.

Elena finally relaxed and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She couldn't believe it, she actually got it. She had worked her whole life to be in this position to be an editor even if it was just as an intern at least was actually going to be a paid editor. Once the elevator got to the first floor, Elena hurried out of the elevator. She past blonde number one who just stared until Elena was out of the building. Getting to her car, Elena sighed with relief. There was just something about Damon that Elena couldn't put her finger her on. Her first day would be on Monday and it that meant that the weekend would be the last weekend she would work at QuickyHouse, she had worked there since she started college. Elena took a deep breath and just as she started her car she jumped seeing a figure in front of her.

_I hope you like it, reviews would be great. :) Who or what do you think if coming after Elena?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena jumped when she saw a stranger creature in front of her, she put her hands on the steering wheel and just hoped it would go away. But unfortunately that's not what happened, she tried to lock the doors but the creature opened the door pulling her out of the car. She looked at the creature in front of her, she squinted and did a double take because it looked like Damon the man she had just interviewed with but of course that was impossible. **"Don't scream."** The thing in front of her looked in her eyes,and she nodded her head. **"I won't scream."** The creature tilted its head upward and then down sinking its teeth into her neck. She flinched and didn't know why she didn't or couldn't scream.

Once the creature finished he looked into her eyes once more. **"You'll forget about this and go straight home."** He told her, Elena blinked then nodded her head. **"I'll go straight home."** Elena repeated after him. But before he would let her back in her car, he bit himself and then put his wrist to her mouth. **"Drink."** He demanded her do, she obeyed and drank his blood, and before she knew it her neck healed. The creature then ran off, and she got back into her car starting it and heading home.

Elena had to work all weekend and come Sunday it was her last day. It was almost bittersweet she had worked there four years now and it was sad but happy to be leaving. The owners had a little meeting in the back on her last day she was even presented with a check. Elena hugged her employers and was on her way. Elena was nervous about starting her internship the next day. She laid out what she would wear the next day and double checked to make sure she had everything.

Monday morning came faster than Elena would have liked. She rolled out of bed at six in the morning. She took a quick shower then got dressed in a plump dress with purple pumps. Trying to fix her hair, which was always an impossible task and she settled on a neat bun. She checked the time and groaned. **"I'm gonna end up late on my first day."** Elena mumbled to herself. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She got in her car and sped off towards Salvatore LLC.

Elena didn't know if she was more nervous about starting the internship or seeing Damon again. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and the way he looked at her all weekend. Her dreams were even haunted by piercing blue eyes and no matter what she did every dream had been about him. Elena found a parking spot, taking a deep breath.** "Here goes nothing"** She told herself as she got out of the car and headed instead.

Of course the blonde receptionist was at her desk and since Elena didn't know where she had to go exactly she walked up to her. **"May I help you?"** The receptionist asked Elena, Elena took a breath before talking. **"Yes, I start my internship today with Mr. Salvatore. I wasn't sure where I needed to go."** Elena murmured to the blonde, who picked up the phone and stabbed the buttons on the phone. **"Katherine I have..."** The receptionist put her hand over the receiver. **"I'm sorry what's your name?" **The receptionist asked Elena, giving her a warm smile Elena answered. **"Elena..Elena Gilbert."** Elena uttered her name and the receptionist nodded and went back to the phone. **"Yes I have Miss Gilbert here she doesn't know where to go for her internship."** The receptionist nodded and slammed the phone down looking up at Elena. **"Floor ten, take the second elevator in the bay."** The receptionist told Elena, Elena nodded and made her way to the elevator.

This was it Elena was finally going to see him again, she was so nervous. She shakily pressed the up button and waited patiently. Once it dinged she hurried in and pressed floor ten. Taking deep breaths in and out Elena tried to calm her nerves. _He was just a guy a guy so far out of her league she knew she didn't stand a chance in hell with this man_. Elena shook her head and the way her thoughts were going. The ding made Elena jump and she stepped off the elevator. Blonde number two was standing waiting. **"Miss Gilbert nice to see you again, Mr. Salvatore is waiting for you go on through."** Blonde number two told her.

Elena gave her a warm smile, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she walked through the door, more gracefully than the first time. However Damon was nowhere to be seen, until she heard the door shut and it made her jump. She turned to see Damon standing at the now shut door. **"Ah Miss Gilbert what a pleasure it is to see you."** Damon let her name just roll off his tongue. Elena who was now blushing could barely speak. **"It's nice to be here, I'm excited to get started."** Elena murmured, and Damon just smirked. **"Why yes, work. I thought I would train myself, I hope you don't mind."** Damon told her with a sexy smile, Elena nearly combusted seeing that smile. Elena thought to herself "_Breath Elena breath, he's just a guy and your boss at that."_ Elena shook her head of her thoughts. **"I don't mind at all. I'm eager to get started."** Elena murmured, though she was eager to start she was also eager to do something else. Elena couldn't believe what she was thinking, and especially about the man who was now her boss.

_Second chapter done, hope you like it :) Reviews would be great. hehe_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena had always been the shy girl and the way her thoughts were going were something she wasn't use to it. It was like this man, her boss was without him even knowing it turning her into a different person. Elena sat in the chair next to him and watched him work, she had the time to look at his profile. He had the most amazing square jaw line, _"Oh how I'd like to run my tongue through that stubble."_ Elena shook her head at her thoughts, and those lips the most luscious lips. _"Oh I bet he's a great kisser, and to have those lips all over my body."_ Elena sighed inwardly at her thoughts as she shifted in her chair a bit taking her attention back to the computer that he was typing on.

**"Well I say that's enough training for now, I say it's time for lunch."** Damon interrupted Elena's thought, and she shyly smiled at him and nodded her head. **"That sounds fine by me."** Elena told him, as she scooted the chair back from the desk. **"Would you like to go have lunch with me?"** Damon asked Elena, with a smirk on his face. Elena knew she probably looked dumbfounded at that moment. She blinked a couple of times as she looked at him with a smile.** "I'd love to, what did you have in mind?"** Elena asked him with a shy smile as she felt herself blush. **"I was thinking we could to this local place, each table is in its own secluded area."** Damon told her with another smirk on his face.

Elena's thoughts started to go haywire at the thought of being alone with this man some where other than the office. She took a breath then let it out as she nodded her head.** "Sounds perfectly fine by me."** Elena told him with a warm smile on her face. Of course she wasn't really in the mood for food, she was in the mood for something else from him though. What was this man doing to her? She knew he didn't know the effects he had on her but boy was it a good one. **"Then let's get going."** Damon told her as he stood up from his chair. Elena nodded and stood up waiting for him to go.

Damon put his arm out for her. **"Shall we?"** Damon asked, and Elena smiled nodding her head as she slipped her arm through his. **"Of course, let's go."** Elena said a little to eager. _"Cool Elena before he notices how your acting."_ Elena's subconscious decided to poke her head out. Elena sighed inwardly she did need to cool it down before he started questioning her.

The pair walked out of his office, blonde number two staring at them. Elena rolled her eyes to herself as he pressed the down button for the elevator. They stood waiting on for the elevator. Once the elevator dinged, he stuck his hand out. **"After you."** Elena just smiled at him and walked into the elevator. **"Thank you."** Elena said with a warm smile on her face. Then he stepped on the elevator.

Was it just her, or could he feel it too? The tension that was between them now that they were in such a closed area. Elena looked anywhere but at him. Until she peeked over at saw him looking at her so she looked away quickly._ "Breath Elena breath."_ Elena's subconscious told, and Elena took a breath and hearing the elevator ping she hurried out. **"What is it about elevators."** Damon said under his breath to himself as he hurried up to her.

**"You can wait here while I get the car."** Damon told her after they walked outside. Elena nodded her head, as she leaned against a pillar waiting on him. Elena closed her eyes taking a breath in then letting it out. _"I'm about to have lunch with Damon Salvatore, how is this even possible? Maybe he does like me."_ Elena thought to herself, which she got snapped out of it when she heard his car pull up.

Damon got out of his car walking around and opening Elena's door. Elena smiled warmly before getting into the car. **"Thank you, such a gentleman."** Elena told him with a grin, as she got into the car and settled in. Once Damon got into the c ar they set off to the restaurant. **"So how long have you been into editing?"** Damon asked Elena as he drove turning the radio down. Elena looked over at him. **"Pretty much since high school. It's always been my passion."** Elena told him with a warm smiled. **"Well I think your going to a great job, but for now I think I'll have you shadowing me."** Damon told her, and Elena couldn't help feel her cheeks turn a rosy red.

**"Learning from the best, I won't complain."** Elena told him with a grin,as she felt the car stop. She looked around and saw a restaurant to the right of her.** "That was fast."** Elena told him with a warm smile. **"Yes well, it was only down the street."** Damon told her as he got out of the car going around opening her door. Damon offered her his hand, Elena took his hand stepping out of the car.

Walking up to the door Damon opened the door for Elena. **"Why thank you kind sir."** Elena smirked and walked into the restaurant with him. **"Oh Good Afternoon Mr. Salvatore, the regular table today?"** The hostess asked Damon, he nodded his head. **"Yes please if it's available."** Damon replied, as the hostess nodded her head.** "Of course, this way."** The hostess led them to their table, which was secluded from the rest of them. Damon pulled out her chair for her, and Elena smiled. **"Thank you."** Elena said picking up the menu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once their food arrived, Elena picked at it a little before finally starting to eat. She shifted in her seat some as she looked over at Damon across from her. **"So I was thinking maybe we could have dinner at my place tonight?"** Damon suggested to her. Elena blinked a couple of times as she blushed hearing him. Could this really be happening is Damon really asking her out. Elena came back to reality. **"So what do you say?"** Damon asked her once again when Elena didn't answer. **"I love to. When?"** Elena questioned as she took a sip of her wine.

**"I was thinking tonight if your free?"** Damon asked Elena. Elena nearing choked on her wine hearing him, she nodded hoping to not seem too excited. **"Of course tonight is fine. Any specific time"** Elena asked, a little too excited for her liking. **"Is around eight good?"** Damon asked as he took a sip of his wine, winking at her.** "Eight is perfect."** Of course Elena would agree to have a date with him. She thought for a moment she was dreaming. How could a man like Damon Salvatore even possibly be into her.

**"I can't wait." **Damon told her with a smile as he looked across the table at her. Elena was biting on her lip, nervous at what to say to him. **"That lip must taste mighty fine. I would love to have a taste."** Damon told her in a low growl almost with a smirk. Elena felt her cheeks turn red as she blushed. No one had ever said anything remotely as sexy to her, at all for that matter. Elena was lost at what to even say to that, other than to let her lip go from her teeth. **"Shall we get back to the office?"** Damon asked Elena. Elena who was still a little bit dumbfounded at what he said just nodded her head. **"Sure."**Elena gave him a small warm smile.

Standing up, Damon offered Elena his arm. Elena slipped her arm through his and they headed out. Back in the car, Elena sat quietly peeking over every once in a while at the man sitting next to her. Elena could feel the tension in the car between the two of them. She was starting to get excited but yet nervous about their date tonight. Though she didn't know if it was a date she didn't know to call it exactly.

Damon parked his car in the office parking lot and turned the car off. Damon shifted in the seat looking over at her with a sexy smirk on his face. Elena felt her cheeks blush as she gave him a warm smile. Elena felt Damon reach over and run his finger over her lip. She hadn't noticed she had been biting, she let it go. **"I just want one taste."** Damon told her as he leaned in, of course Elena thought he meant of her lip. Damon leaned in, Elena thought to kiss her but instead she felt teeth sink into her neck and she faintly screamed. Once he was done he wiped his mouth. **"Now I'd like to taste that lip."** Damon told her as her pressed his lips to hers, his lips still covered in her blood.

After pulling away Damon bit his wrist and feeding her his blood. Damon looked into her eyes.**"I want you to forget I bit you. You only remember that we kissed nothing else."** Damon compelled her to forget, Elena nodded. **"Only that we kissed."** Elena said as smile came to her face. **"Lets get back to work."** Damon winked at her, before getting out of the car and opening her door. Elena stepped out of the car and walked into the building with him.

Again the elevator dinged, they both stepped in. Elena peered out of the side of her eyes to look at him. Damon smirked when he saw her looking at him. Hearing the elevator tell them they were on the right floor, Elena hurried out of the elevator and back into his office. Damon walked into his office shutting the door behind them and locking it. **"Now what do you say we get back to your training."** Damon said with a smirk. Elena nodded her head. **"Of course."** Elena said softly as she sat down. **"Well firstly, would you please stop biting that lip."** Damon told her giving her a seductive look. Elena let go of her lip that she didn't know she was biting. **"Sorry**, **I didn't realize I was."** Elena stumbled on her words.

**"It makes me want to taste it again.**" Damon told her with a grin.** "But we have work to do."** Damon told her as he sat down next to her in front of the computer.

It was around five o'clock before they got done for the day. **"So eight o'clock my place?"** Damon asked Elena as they were getting their things together to leave for the day. **"Yes I shall see you at eight."** Elena told him with a smile as she blushed. **"I will text you directions."** Damon told her, as he leaned in kissing her cheek. **"Can't wait."** Elena told him with a smile.


End file.
